


Oops

by OliviaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magic Spell, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles did a spell, now she learns of the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"Hello." Stiles looked unblinkingly at Jackson, Scott and Deaton at her door. "Oh...yeah come in." She moved out of the way to let them in.

"Thank you." Deaton said as he moved past, leading them all to her living room. "Do you know what spell you performed using Jackson's energy?" The vet asked imploringly.

"Not really? I mean it took both our energy and turned it into a weapon when it joined, destroying the kappa." Stiles shrugged. "Why?"

"We're soul bonded." Jackson growled, eyes flashing blue. "Forever."

"What." Stiles looked to Deaton. "What?"


End file.
